Kindly Unspoken
by Jonaholics
Summary: This Story was one of my first so its not that good but its about A Boy who is being haunted by this little girl in his dreams and he's not sure why. Tell me what you think.


**Intro**

"Joe, Joe...wake up Joe" Kevin whispered as he shook his brother a bit. "JOE!" Kevin finally yelled, Joe shot up from his previous position. His body was covered in sweat and his heart was racing. Joe looked around the room while trying to catch his breath.

Kevin: Are you okay?

"Yeah im fine" Joe said while gasping for air. It was that dream again, he doesn't even understand it or why that little girl keeps popping up in his dreams. But its really starting to freak him out. "Are you sure? this is the third night in a row i had to wake you up from a nightmare. What's going on?" Kevin asked a little annoyed. "Nothing, just go back to sleep" Joe said as he laid back down, gripping onto his blanket he was afraid to go back to sleep.

**Chapter 1 **

"Hey mom, im going over to Jess's house" Joe said, he gave his mom a kiss goodbye and then headed out the door. After Kevin woke him up last night he didn't go back to sleep so he was extremely tired but he was still too afraid to fall asleep. Once he got to Jessica's house he grabbed the extra key under the mat and helped himself in. He knew her parents were already at work and he knew Jess wouldn't be up yet.

Joe put the key back and locked the door behind him and then ran upstairs to go wake Jess up. Once he opened the door he seen Jess curled up into a ball on her bed, and her blankets were barely on her. Joe laughed and collapsed next to her. Jess moved a bit but didn't wake up. "Wake up..." Joe whispered in her ear as he pushed her hair back out of her face.

Jess opened her eyes a little and then shut them "Don't you have a house of your own?" Jess mumbled from under her pillow. "Yes, but i like it better here" Joe laughed. "Come on wake up, i need to talk to you" Joe said again while shaking her a bit. Jess moaned and then kicked the rest of her blankets off "Fine im up" Jess said slowly getting off of the bed and making her way to her bathroom.

Joe smiled and put his hand's behind his head and eyed Jess up and down. He wasn't sure why but lately he has been looking at his best friend in a new way. "What are you looking at?" Jess asked eyeing him weirdly. Joe quickly sat up and looked at the floor "Uh nothing" "Your such a freak" Jess laughed and continued to brush her teeth.

"You love me" Joe said as he walked over to her and rested his head on her shoulder "Not by choice" She laughed. "Okay now what is so important that you had to wake me up at eight in the morning" Jess said while turning around to face him. Joe quickly backed away and looked at the floor. Why was he so tempted to kiss her? "Hello Joe?"

"Oh yeah, so remember that dream i told you about?" Joe said while walking back over to her bed. "The one about the freaky little girl?" Jess asked. "Yeah, i had another dream about her. Its really starting to creep me out. Like im afraid to go to sleep"

**Chapter 2 **

"Yeah i can tell your sleep deprived, you look like shit" Jess said as she sat down next to Joe. "Thanks." Joe said in a sarcastic tone. "Stay here tonight, i promise i'll protect you" Jess said with a smile. "It's not funny" Joe said knowing she was teasing him. "I know i know, but seriously please stay with me tonight"

Joe wasn't sure if he could, i mean he was tempted when she was just sitting next to him. He can't imagine sleeping in the same bed as her, alone, in the dark and having the whole house to them self's. "Please, you no how scary this house is at night" Jess begged. Joe can't say no to her "Fine" Joe finally said. Not sure what he was getting himself into.

"Thank you Joe" Jess said jumping up and giving him a kiss on the cheek, Joe instantly turned red he quickly tried to hide it but Jess had already seen. "What you act like i never kissed you before" Jess laughed and headed down to the kitchen to get some breakfast. Tonight might be a little harder than he thought.

Later that night Joe and Jess decided to watch some movies sense there was nothing better to do. "Want anything to drink?" Joe asked heading for the kitchen. "No, im fine" Jess said as she pushed play. As Joe walked across the hall he felt a sudden cold breeze, odd sense all the windows were shut. He hated Jessica's house at night, it was just creepy. Once he entered the kitchen he walked over to the fridge and just as he was about to open it he heard something or someone behind him. Joe quickly turned but seen nothing.

He eyed the room and then turn back to the fridge but when he did he seen that little girl standing in front of him. "SHIT" Joe screamed as he ran back into the other room. He looked back down the hall and seen that she was slowly coming at him "Jess Do you see that?" Joe yelled but she didn't answer. "Jess?" Joe cried but she wasn't in the room. Joe quickly ran up to Jessica's room and hid in her closet. Joe had his eyes closed and he was sitting in the corner "Joe..." Joe opened his eyes and seen that little girl standing in front of him, but this time she was covered in blood. "WHAT DO YOU WANT WITH ME?" Joe yelled as he tried to back away.

**Chapter 3 **

"Joe!" It was Jessica, Joe quickly got up and ran past the girl but as he passed her she tried to grab onto him, ripping his shirt and making scratches on his shoulder. "Joe, Wake up" Jess said as she shook him a bit. Joe quickly sat up and looked around the room. He was panting again and his body was covered in sweat once more. "Are you okay?" Jess asked looking at him oddly.

Joe blew a sigh of relieve, he was so glad that it was a dream but it felt so real. Joe laid back on the couch and looked at Jessica. "Was it that dream again?" Joe nodded yes, he was still trying to slow down his breathing. Jess sat back and pulled her knees up to her chest so she could rest her head on them. "Im sorry" Jess said while looking at Joe.

"I just don't get why im having these dreams" Joe sighed and ran his hands threw his hair, he was really exhausted. "Come on let's go to bed" Jess said while taking Joe by the hand. "Okay, just let me make sure everything is locked" Joe said as he ran around the house checking everything.

Once Joe was done he headed up to Jessica's room, he stopped outside her door and took a deep breath. You could do this Joe, you and Jess have slept in the same bed hundreds of times, you'll be fine. Joe repeated that to himself a few more times before he entered her room. "Is everything locked?" Jess asked with a smile. She was already in her cobra starship booty shorts and a plain tank top. You can do this Joe. "Yeah everythings locked" Joe said as he shut her bedroom door and made his way over to the bed.

Joe quickly climbed in and turned on his side, he was afraid that if he got too close he would get excited. Jess turned off the lights and then crawled into her bed. "Joe, are you okay?" Jess asked as they laid there in the dark. "Yeah why?" Joe said as he turned to face her, which was a bad idea because she of course looked beautiful. Sure it was dark but Joe's eyes had adjusted fast. "You've been acting funny towards me for the past few days, what's wrong?" Joe just laid there, he was unsure about his feelings still, so he didn't no what to say. "Well I've just been..." Joe started but stopped when he seen Jess jump "What was that?"

**Chapter 4 **

Joe quickly sat up and scooted closer to her "What was what?" Joe asked looking around the room. Jess scooted closer to Joe and looked around the room once more "I swore i just seen someone run across the room" Joe looked around the room once more but seen nothing "Im sure it was just your imagination, come on lets go to bed" Joe said as he wrapped his arm around her. Pretty ballsy for Joe, but he knew she was scared and so was he.

They both laid down and Jess pulled the blankets over there heads. She wasn't trying anything that's just how she had to sleep, Joe smiled at her, as scared as he was somehow looking at Jess made that feeling go away. "Joe stop" Jess said as she looked up at him. "Stop what? Smiling at you?" Jess looked at him funny "No, Stop messing with my feet" Now Joe looked at her funny "Im not"

Jess quickly pulled the covers back and leaped into Joe's chest. Joe couldn't help but smile a bit, he wrapped his arms around her and they both looked across the room. Joe's smile quickly faded once he seen the shadow figure in the corner of Jess's room. "Please tell me you see that too" Joe whispered to Jess, who was shaking a bit. "Yeah" Jess whispered back.

The figure started to walk towards the bed, once it was at the foot of the bed they both seen that it was a little girl. The same girl that was in Joe's dreams. Jess quickly turned her head into Joe's shoulder and started whispering "Please be a dream. Please be a dream" Joe wasn't really sure what to do, he was extremely scared so he couldn't really move and the girl was getting closer.

"Get away from us!" Joe finally yelled as the girl reached out to grab him. as soon as she gripped his arm she jabbed her nails into his skin. Joe screamed and then everything went black.

**Chapter 5 **

Note: Joe blacked out and now this is his dream Before that was all real

Something was shinning in Joe's eyes so he blinked a few times and opened them. He was in Jessica's attic. It was oddly bright and he wasn't even sure how he knew it was her attic, he has only been up there once. Joe quickly sat up once he thought about Jess, she was still in her room alone. Joe went over to the door and tried to open it but it wouldn't budge.

"Jeremy?" Joe quickly turned around and seen the little girl standing in front of him. He quickly backed away and stared at her, why did she call him Jeremy? "Why did you leave me Jeremy?" Joe blinked his eyes a few times and repeated "Wake up Joe, she's not real" But he just couldn't wake up, he knew he was dreaming.

"This is all your fault Jeremy, and im going to make you pay" The little girl's face was within inches of his, Joe was shaking a bit. "Im not Jeremy" Joe yelled as he shut his eyes tight. "Uh Joe are you feeling okay?" Joe opened his eyes and seen that he was back in his own room and Kevin was standing at the edge of his bed.

Kevin: You okay?

"Yeah" Joe said a little out of breath. He sat there and ran his hands through his hair thinking about his dream. Who was Jeremy? how did he even get home? i mean he was at Jess's house. "Jess!" Joe shouted as he hoped out of bed and ran downstairs. "Joe, you might want to put some clothes on?" Kevin yelled but Joe was already outside.

**Chapter 6 **

Joe ran through Jess's front door and up to her room "Jess" Joe shouted. Jess jumped up from her bed and looked at Joe like he was crazy. "What?" Jess said out of breath. Joe sighed and collapsed next to her. "Are you okay? and why are you in nothing but your boxer briefs?" Jess laughed. Joe turned on his side to face her and looked down at himself. "How did i get home?" Joe asked ignoring her previous question.

Jess was quiet, She laid back down and pulled the covers up to her neck. Joe pulled the blanket back and got in next to her, he scooted close to her and wrapped his arm around her waist. "What's wrong?" Joe whispered, his lips brushing her ear. Normally Jess would have gushed, he knows how much that gets her. But she didn't even move.

Joe propped himself up with one arm and made Jess face him "What's wrong?" Joe asked again. "Was that the girl?" Jess asked, Joe looked confused he thought the other night was all a dream. Jess put her hand on my shoulder "She hurt you huh?" Jess said as she sat up to look at the back of my shoulder. As her hand glided over the back of my shoulder i felt it burn. I got up and looked in Jessica's bathroom mirror. There were marks, like someone was clawing at my back.

I closed my eyes and remember her grabbing and scratching me right before i blacked out. "Can i stay with you tonight?" I turned around and seen Jess standing there, i hadn't noticed earlier but it looked like she hadn't slept all night. I wrapped her in my arms and kissed the top of her head "Of course you can" I said still trying to figure out what was going on.

**Chapter 7**

"Hey Jess" Kevin said as he gave her a hug "Haven't seen you in a while" He said as he let go of her. Jess faked a smile but didn't say anything she was still a little shaken by last night. Joe put his arm around her and gave her a little squeeze "Come on Jess Let's go get some rest" Joe said as he lead her to the stairs.

Kevin grabbed Joe's arm "Is she okay?" Joe just shook his head yeah and then ran up the stairs. He was curious to find out what really happened to her last night. When he walked in Jess was already in her shorts and tank top laying on his bed. She wasn't asleep, she looked like she was too afraid to sleep.

Joe took off his shirt and and then his pants and laid down next to her, she didn't move or take her eyes off the wall. Joe wrapped his arm around her and felt her get goose bumps instantly. "What happened?" Joe whispered. "Nothing im fine" Jess said as she pulled the blankets up to her neck. "Come on you can tell me" Joe said as he turned her to face him, he brushed her hair out of her face and kissed her forehead. Jess smiled and closed her eyes, her smile quickly faded once they were fully shut.

"I had a dream about that little girl..." Jess said as she closed her eyes tighter. "What was it about?" Joe asked. Jess opened her eyes and buried her face into Joe's chest. Joe wrapped his arms around her and tried to ask again. "I...I seen how she...died" Jess stuttered. Joe gripped her tighter "And there was a boy who kind of looked like you" Jess whispered as she looked up at him. "Did you hear his name?" Joe asked thinking about the little girl calling him Jeremy.

**Chapter 8 **

"No, I couldn't hear.... He left them... Both of them... He had the chance to stop him" Jess said as she pulled away from Joe a bit and stared at his bare chest. She tried to put the pieces together but didn't want to think about the dream. Maybe the little girl was bothering Joe because he looked so much like the boy... Jess pondered on that for a moment as Joe lifted her chin. Making her snap out of her thoughts.

Jess has been so caught up in her and Joe's dreams that she hadn't noticed how close they've become. I mean she was laying in the same bed as Joe who was half naked and looking gorgeous. Jess felt her cheeks getting pink as she stared down his chest, she quickly sat up and pushed the blankets aside. Joe sat up next to her "What's wrong?" Jess sat there and tried to get her thoughts straight.

"Is it the dream?" Joe asked resting his head on the back of her shoulder. Jess shook her head no. "Is it this?" Joe asked referring to them. Jess got goose bumps once again and tried to think of something else. Joe smiled once he seen her get goose bumps, he knew that she was feeling something between them and that it wasn't just him. He kissed her shoulder and then her neck. Jess tried to contain her chills and the smile on her face but it wasn't working.

"Joe" Jess said as she got up off the bed, Joe looked at her confused and a bit hurt. "Maybe i should just go home" Jess said grabbing her bag. Joe got up and grabbed her hand "Im Not letting you stay in that house alone" Jess stared at him knowing he was right. There was no way she could stay in that house again. "Come on, please stay" All Jess had to do was look into his big brown eyes and she was convinced to stay, she just hoped nothing happened.

**Chapter 9 **

"Jeremy Don't Go! We need you!" The little girl pleaded, but the boy just walked away leaving both her and what looked to be her mother alone. Joe felt Jess trembling in her sleep so he quickly shook her trying to wake her up. Jess shot up and tried to catch her breath, she held her hand over her heart and kept gasping for air.

Joe sat up and rubbed her back trying to get her to calm down "Its okay, just breath" Joe said tucking her hair behind her ear. Once Jess's breathing slowed down almost to normal, Joe pulled her into his chest. "What happened?" He asked, worry in his voice. Jess shook her head and started to cry. Joe continued to cradle her and brush her hair with his hand "Its okay" Joe repeated. "What's going on?" Kevin shouted as he entered Joe's room.

"Nothing, she just had a bad dream" Joe said shooting a look at Kevin to leave them alone. Kevin nodded and went back into his own room. Jess was a bit calmer now so Joe decided to try again. "What did you see?" Joe asked lifting her chin so he could look into her eyes. Jess opened her mouth to speak but couldn't find her voice to get the words out.

The image of what that man did to that poor little girl and her mother was planted into her brain. The fact that Jeremy walked away and let him do it, just put her in Aw. How could he not help them? and who was he? and Why were her and Joe having these dreams? None of it made sense, But Jess was determined to find out what really happened. "Jess, please tell me" Joe asked again as he searched her eyes once more. "I...I Just...I...Can't" Jess managed to get out as she hugged Joe once more.

**Chapter 10 **

The Next morning joe woke up to an empty bed, he rolled over and looked around his room but didn't see Jess. He sat up and rubbed his eyes, his shoulder was killing him. "Jess?" Joe said while walking to the bathroom. "She is downstairs with Kevin" Joe turned around and seen Nick coming out of his room and messing with his belt. "Dude what happened?" Nick shouted as he looked at Joe's shoulder.

Joe went into the bathroom and tried to look in the mirror at his shoulder. The scratches were still there but this time there were more and it was bleeding a bit. "Want me to go get Kevin?" Nick asked. Joe shook his head no and got out the first aid kit his mom kept under the sink. He pushed Nick out the door and tried to remember if he had any nightmares last night.

A few moments later there was a knock at the door "Im Fine" Joe sighed as he grabbed some band aids. "Can i come in?" Joe opened the door and let Jess in. "Oh Joe" Jess said once she seen him cleaning his shoulder, it stinged a bit but he needed to clean it. Jess sat down on the toilet seat and stared at Joe. "Are you okay?" She asked almost in a whisper. "Are you?" Joe asked eyeing her.

"Let me help you" Jess said as she took the band aids from Joe and placed them on his scratches. Joe turned around and looked down at Jess. "What did you see?" He asked placing his hands on her waist. Jess sighed "I already told you". "No you just said you seen how they died but you didn't tell me how" Joe said pulling her a little closer to him. "I think the little girl is bothering you because you look like Jeremy..." Jess said, finally looking at him.

**Chapter 11**

"Who's Jeremy?" Joe asked wanting to know who this guy was. Jess shrugged unsure of who he was herself. Joe pulled her into a hug and just held her for a while. "I really wish i knew what the hell this is all about" Jess said, her voice low but filled with fright and curiosity. "Me to" Joe said as he loosened his grip so he could look at her.

"Well i better go" Jess said pulling away from him. "Where are you going?" Joe asked not wanting her to leave his grip. "Home" Jess said heading back to his room to grab her stuff. "What? Why?" Joe asked. "My parents are suppose to come home today so im sure i'll be fine Joe" Jess said heading out his room and down the stairs.

"Let me come with you until they get home" Joe said as he came down the stairs. Jess turned around and smiled "I'll be fine" She said giving him one last smile and leaving "Bye Nick, Bye Kevin" Jess said before shutting the door. Joe sighed and joined his brothers in the living room. "Are you two?" Nick asked eyeing Joe. "No" Joe sighed. "Just checking" Nick said while getting up to leave.

"You okay bro?" Kevin asked once Nick was gone. Joe shrugged unsure if he was okay or not. "Are you still having those weird dreams?" Kevin asked. Joe looked at him, he almost forgot Kevin knew about his nightmares. "Not so much anymore, but now Jess is having them...i can tell its really getting to her" Joe said looking at Kevin. "That's weird. And there the same Dreams?" Kevin asked "Not exactly, hers are way more graphic but its the same family". "Hum, im sure they will go away soon" Kevin said getting up to leave as well "I hope"

**Chapter 12 **

Meanwhile Jess was in her attic, she had this weird feeling in her stomach that kept telling her to go up there. Her parents still weren't home yet, so she decided to look in a few old boxes. There were some in the far right corner that weren't labeled. When Jess opened the box she seen a few journals and some photographs. Her heart jumped into her throat when she seen who was in the photo. It was the family that she had been dreaming about and they were in front of her house.

"What are you doing?" Jess shrieked and turned around to find Joe. "Sorry i didn't mean to scare you" He said walking over to her. "What's that?" He asked taking the photo from her hand "Hey its the little girl" Joe said looking back at Jess. "And the guy that killed her" Jess said directing her eyes across the room. The images were flashing in her head once more. Joe seen her cringe as she shut her eyes and tried to shake her thoughts.

Joe gripped her tight making her jump a bit "I really think you should tell me what happened" Jess shook her head no and got up "Why not?" Joe asked. "I don't want you to have to picture the horrible things that i see" Jess said shaking her head once more. Joe walked over to her and gave her a kiss on top of her head "I really need to know" Joe said as he held onto her hands and looked into her eyes. Jess really didn't want to tell him but she knew she had to.

"Fine" Jess sighed " But let's get out of here, i think this is where is happened" Jess said quickly heading out of there and to her room. Joe sat across from her on her bed and waited for her to start. It looked as if she were trying to figure out how to start or how into detail she should get.

**Chapter 13 **

"Okay Im just going to tell you how i seen it in my dream" Jess sighed as she closed her eyes to picture her dream again. "The little Girl and Jeremy had just gotten home....There was yelling coming from the attic....Jeremy stayed in the living room but the girl didn't... There was a Man in the attic with her mother im guessing...He started yelling again but i couldn't make out the words...The man grabbed the girl and threw her down with her mom..." Jess opened her eyes and seen Joe looking at her. She knew the next part was the worst part.

"I really don't think i should be telling you this" Jess said with another sigh. "I can handle it" Joe said giving her hand a squeeze "Yeah but im not sure i can" Jess said She said as she laid back on her bed. Joe sighed and laid down on his side next to her. He brushed her hair out of her face and kissed her forehead "Im not going to force you to tell me, but i think it would help you if you told someone" Jess sighed and then pulled on Joe's shirt so he would scoot closer to her.

"Lay with me" She whispered as she cuddled up to Joe's chest, Joe happily accepted and slipped his arms around her. Jess smiled as she took in his sent "You smell good" Jess mumbled into his chest, Joe laughed and kissed the top of her head again. "Oh Jess...." Joe sighed "I think i love you..." Joe said under his breath wanting her to hear but not at the same time. Jess looked up and smiled at him, she had heard what he said but didn't say anything "Let's take a nap im tired"

Joe sighed and said okay, he got up and turned off the lights and then shut the curtain so the room was dark. He then sat down on the bed getting ready to lay down "What? aren't going to take off your shirt?" Jess smirked. Joe laughed and then quickly threw his shirt off and then wrapped his arms around Jess once more. "Better?" He said with a smirk, Jess smiled and shook her head yes.

**Chapter 14 **

"Jess?" Joe whispered as he walked down the hall to where Jess was. She didn't respond, Joe followed her gaze up to the attic. "Come On Jess let's go back to bed" Joe said as he reached for her hand But Jess was already half way up to the attic. Joe sighed and the followed her. He froze once he seen what was going on. Jess was in the corner watching with tears in her eyes.

"Please don't Do This" A woman pleaded, she was on the floor holding the little girl in her arms. "Stop!" Joe yelled but no one moved, it was as if no one heard him. Joe looked over at Jess and she was gone. "Im Sorry it had to be this way" The man laughed while messing with something in his hands "JEREMY!" The little girl yelled looking at Joe. Joe shook his head and then looked behind him. There was a boy who could pass as Joe's twin. He was just standing there looking at the little girl.

"You might want to leave Jeremy" The man said pulling a knife out, the little girl was crying her eyes out just staring at Jeremy "Jeremy call the cops" The woman pleaded as she squeezed the little girl tight but Jeremy just stood there. The Man the pulled the woman towards him and pushed the little girl aside. "Jeremy Please!" The little girl cried. Then the man slit the woman's throat, making her blood shoot across the room. The little girl screamed and buried her face into her lap.

How could this Kid just stand there? Joe thought trying to make sense of what was going on. He wanted to run and get out of there but he could not move. As hard as he tried he just couldn't move. The man started to make slices into the woman's skin exposing her insides. Joe wanted to barf right then and there. He cut in long strips and started to feel around in her stomach. The little girl had started to throw up and the man laughed "I almost forgot about you" He said wiping off his knife and walking over to her. "Stop!" Joe looked behind him and seen Jeremy with a gun.

Joe was so confused, Jess said Jeremy walked away... and the little girl said Jeremy would pay for what he did....But Jeremy is standing next to him trying to save her. "You don't have the guts" The man laughed. "Give me Jamie" Jeremy said his hands trembling. Jamie which is the little girls name got up and ran over to him. "Go downstairs" Jeremy said as he pointed the gun to the man again. "Well what are you waiting for?" The man laughed. "I already killed your mother, and im about to kill you and your sister. We both know you don't have the balls to shoot me"

This guy was completely nuts, Joe thought trying to pull his eyes from the dead body laying next to the man. Right when Joe finally looked away he heard a shot and the man fell to the floor. "Joe? Joe wake up" Joe shot up in a cold sweat and started panting. He looked around the room and then at Jess, who was sitting next to him with her head down. "You seen it" Jess whispered after Joe's breathing went back to normal.

**Chapter 15 **

Joe nodded his head and then pulled Jess into his body. He couldn't believe that that is what Jess has been seeing, no wonder she didn't want to tell him about it. Jess finally pulled away and looked at joe. "Jeremy....He left them" Jess said looking at Joe, Joe shook his head "No He came back to help Jamie" Joe said looking at her confused. Jess shook her head "No.... He watched there mother get hurt and left and i don't think he ever came back" Joe was so confused, Maybe Jess didn't see the whole dream. "He came back.... but the mother was already dead.... he saved Jamie though..." Joe said taking her hand.

Jess eyes widened and her face turned white "Jess? What is it?" Joe asked scooting closer to her. Jess's hand started to tremble, scaring Joe "Jess What Is wrong?" Joe shouted as he followed her gaze. He jumped once he seen Jamie standing Behind him, Joe slowly moved next to Jess and wrapped his arms around her. "What Do You Want!" Joe yelled surprising himself. "You Jeremy! How Could You Let her Die" Jamie said inching closer to them.

"Let who Die? im not Jeremy..." Joe shouted again. "Our Mother! you walked away and let her die when you could have saved her!" Jamie yelled as she lunged at Joe and Jess, But Jess jerked down making joe and her fall off the bed. "But Jeremy saved you!" Joe yelled pushing Jess behind him. "But You Could Have saved Both Of Us" Jamie said walking closer. "Stop it! im not Jeremy" Joe shouted as his body tensed up. Jamie walked closer to him but Joe didn't move "Then Why are you In my house?" Jamie asked still staring at Joe. "Its not your house anymore....and im not Jeremy" Joe said again wanting to get that in her head.

Joe stepped a foot closer to her so that he was in the moonlight while Jamie was still in the shadows. "Your not Jeremy...." She said staring at him with confusion. Joe nodded his head and stared back at her "But He...." She started but couldn't finish what she was about to say. "Im sure he wanted to save your mother but...maybe he was afraid...." Joe turned around and seen Jess walking next to him. Joe took her hand and looked back at Jamie "At least he saved you right?" Joe said. "Tried to..." Jamie said backing into a corner of the room.

"What do you mean? He shot that guy?" Joe said getting more confused. "Yeah... but he didn't shoot him good enough i guess sense he got up and came after us...." Jamie was quiet for a moment before continuing "Jeremy went into the other room to call the cops...Then he stabbed me from behind" Joe gripped Jess's hand tighter sense she started shaking again. "Im Sorry for all the harm my family has caused you....i suggest you move out of this house before he comes back..." Jamie said coming back to where Joe and Jess were standing. "Comes Back? Who?" Joe asked "Jeremy...." Before they could ask anything else she disappeared.

Joe took Jess hand and quickly left the house, unsure of what Jamie meant. But he didn't want to risk anything. Once they got into Joe's room they both sat in the dark in silence both afraid to go to sleep. "You think its over?" Jess whispered looking at Joe. He was unsure himself but wanted to believe it was "I think it might be" Joe said as he pulled Jess into his lap and hugged her.


End file.
